Prologue
Prologue (Kazuki's P.O.V) "How did it turn out like this?" Perhaps saying that in my mind while fighting a horde of angry, terrifying demons which were ironically sent by gods probably wasn't the best idea i've had so far. "Kazuki, behind you!" Hearing Misaki's warning, I quickly turned around and slashed the demon with my daggers. in all the commotion, I saw a figure of a woman far from the battlefield. She was a beautiful woman with a great physique and wonderful silk clothes that were almost revealing her body in an indicent manner. The woman was no other than the queen of all greek gods, Hera, the Queen. she stood there looking at us, as if we were prey for her. At one moment, she was talking in a form of Celtic language. The moment she ended, I figured out that it was an incantation, I looked up to see Vetala's flying towards us. "Guys! Watch out! Vetala's, a lot of Vetala's!" I readied my comrades for the upcoming danger, "This day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" Tatsuki says sarcastically, having battled Vetala's a lot, she has experience dealing with them, but not to an extent where she won't be breaking a sweat in beating them, she KNOWS how dangerous Vetala's are. Vetala's are known as flesh-eating vampires. They're not like other vampires that just attack you for your blood or emotions, NO, Vetala's eat everything you have, from your soul, to your emotions, and your body, until nothing is left of your existance. When Tatsuki trained for her Unsealed Magic back at Tempestus, she told usthat while she was at MistVale, all she ever fought we're Vetala's. Theyattack her on a daily basis, which can be understandable since MistVale is one of the places that are home to Vetala's, the residents of the city doesn't seem to mind them at all, this led us to a conclusion that the people of MistVale are regularly fighting Vetala's and are used to be around them, I think Tatsuki got some of those characteristics since she doesn't look demoralized at all seeing the army of vampires coming our way. We started the fight, it was a bloody endeavor, having to kill so many vampires, and the worst kind at that, but there was simply to much. "We can't keep this up much longer!" Misaki said in a worried voice, as if screaming for help. Just then, before we were about to die at the hands of the flesh-eating vampires, we heard a voice from afar. "Phoenix Magic: Flame Engulfment!" The Vetala's burned from the inside, and then died in no time. it was not only us who were surprised but also Hera herself. I look to see who helped us, and I see a girl with beautiful, pink hair, who is wearing a lovely red dress. "Do I need to help you all the time?" It was my sister, as I look at her, I see that someone is with her and realized that it was Natsume. I forgot that Natsume was being trained by my sister back at Nefrea, still I can't believe her. In only one attack she incapacitated the army of Vetala's. I was so proud and at the same time terrified of my elder sister, knowing deep down that if I make her mad, she can kill me in SECONDS! The moment the fight was over Hera was gone, and we never saw her again. So we continued on with our travel. "Geez, I just can't leave you alone can't I?" My sister said, as if she were irritated. "Sorry, but in all that's happened, I realized that Hera is really afraid of you." I stated, praising my sister, she didn't answer, and I didn't wait for one either. But with all that's happened, the one question in my mind is still left unanswered, 'How did this happen?' ~END~